howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Screaming Death
The Screaming Death (sub-species to the Whispering Death), is a dragon that appeared in Tunnel Vision, the fourth episode of the Defenders of Berk season. According to Fishlegs, it is not documented in the Book of Dragons, but is dubbed by Tuffnut. Bork the Bold said in his notes that the Screaming Death only hatches once every 100 years, This is odd since if Bork had heard or seen a Screaming Death it would have been documented in the book of dragons. This maybe an error in and of the episode or he simply didn't name the Screaming Death and only gave a description for them to work with. Description The Screaming Death appears to be a heavily mutated, albino Whispering Death. It is white in color, has large red eyes, a longer and a more massive body and larger tail than a normal Whispering Death. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Like the Whispering Death, it can tunnel underground, and can shoot spikes from its body, although the tunnel it creates and the spikes it launches are larger. But unlike the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death shoots explosive balls of fire not unlike a Night Fury and similar to a mortar but in a machine gun's rapid fire like effect, releasing exess fire from gaps in its frill. Judging by the massive size of what is apparently a hatchling, this albino giant is probably one of the biggest dragons of them all. The Screaming Death is attracted to light as opposed to having an aversion, as Whispering Deaths do. It also differs from Whispering Death as it tunnels are so large that they can cause islands to sink. The scales of the beast are extremely tough, as it is not phased by being hit with a Deadly Nadder spines. The Screaming Death is also able to plow right through massive sea stacks with ease, just like the Green Death. The Screaming Death also seems to have a mutated maturity cycle and seems to become a full grown adult in a shorter time. There is only one in the show so its maturity level is not fully known either. The Screaming Death gets it name by its incredibly disorienting sonic roar that can affect the flight of other dragons. It is also relatively intelligent, as it did not fall for the refection off Hiccup's shield a second time. Despite the Screaming Death's is size, its wings are only the size of Toothless's.This is because it uses its excessively long tail as a sort of rotor. The size of Screaming Death is said to be 40 meters long. Abilities and Weapons As a mutant dragon of a Whispering Death, the Screaming Death is much larger and more powerful. Strength: '''Shown to be much stronger than the Whispering Death, can go through mountains easily, showing to be of tremendous size. '''Acrobatic: Having manuverabilty of his body to be flexible Speed: '''Faster than his kind can catch up with Toothless '''Endurance: Can take many attacks from other dragons Burrowing:' '''Screaming Death can dig easily to sink islands '''Fire': Unlike the Whispering Death which shoots fire rings, the Screaming Death shoots large fire balls as fast as a machine gun. Spine Shoot: Large spines can only shoot out of its tail unlike the Whispering Death that can shoot from any part of its body. Fighting Style: Mostly using his head to smash and using his tail to whip Weapons: Sharp teeth, horns, spines, head, and its tail Intelligent: He can learn from his previous mistakes Jaw Strength:Has powerful large jaws that can be used to bite at close range also shown to be large enough to fit a Grouncle. Leadership: He shown to be the leader of his kind, being larger Sonic Shriek: This is special ability used by the Screaming Death that can disorientate other dragons in flight. This can also attract Whispering Deaths to itself. History Dragons: Defenders of Berk In the episode The Iron Gronckle, Savage and his fellow Outcasts return to Berk to check on the infant Whispering Deaths that have hatched in the caves beneath the village. Many egg shells are scattered along the cave floor, but much to Savage's surprise, one egg shell is truly massive. The hole left in the ceiling from the infant as it burrowed out is nearly the size of an adult Whispering Death tunnel, but this creature has just hatched. It can be assumed that this was the egg of a Screaming Death, and as Savage and his men retreat from the cave, the Screaming Death's roar can be distinctly heard echoing through the cave. The Screaming Death first appeared in the episode Tunnel Vision as the leader of the Whispering Deaths. It attacked Berk along with the other hatchlings. Hiccup discovered the Screaming Death was attracted to the light off of his shield and used it to lure the dragon into ramming into one of the rock pillars. Its wing was injured from rocks falling on it. The Whispering Deaths took the Screaming Death away from Berk and nurse it back to health. However, Hiccup is concerned that the Screaming Death will return, noting that Whispering Death hatchlings are very territorial of their birthplace. The Screaming Death, which did indeed get bigger and matured in intelligence, returned in Appetite for Destruction where it was sinking the other islands that dragons lived on. It made it to Dragon Island, and would soon reach Berk afterwards. Hiccup tried to distract it with his shield again, but it ignored the light this time probably because it learned its lesson on shiny objects. Fishlegs rounded up the dragons that lived on the islands the Screaming Death destroyed to fight it off. After being defeated, the Screaming Death left Dragon Island, but Hiccup is sure it will return to exact its revenge. While the Screaming Death did not appear in Free Scauldy, the riders were still on the lookout for it. While the Screaming Death did not appear in A Tale of Two Dragons, the riders were still doing attack drills for it. In Bing! Bang! Boom!, Hiccup said that he made the Thunder Ear to try and locate it through it's scream. In Cast Out Part I, the Screaming Death attacks Snotlout and Hookfang and would have killed Snotlout had Alvin the Treacherous not saved him. It was later seen smashing out of a sea stack. In Cast Out Part II the Screaming Death was found by found by Fishlegs while he and Meatlug were out on patrol. Hiccup later finds out the reason that the Screaming Death is destroying the islands for searching his mother, and sends air mail back to the Academy. Later, Fishlegs uses the dragon root to lure the Screaming Death to Outcast Island. It almost ate Fishlegs, but he escaped. As the Outcast Island training arena was collapsing, the Screaming Death saw its mother, however it returned to attacking after Dagur had captured her. Eventually, the Screaming Death's mother is freed by Snotlout and Hookfang, and she and its siblings fly out to meet with it. The Screaming Death gave one last roar of thanks to Hiccup, then left with its family. It was later added to the Book of Dragons by Fishlegs. Gallery 20130907212145.PNG 20130928085757.PNG 20131012183941.JPG 20131012184045.JPG 20131012184046.JPG 20131013095030.JPG 20131013095115.JPG 20131013095116.JPG 20131225202859.JPG Ddb outcast boss.png Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E08.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Poster.png Dragons bod screamingdeath galleryimage 01.png Dragons bod screamingdeath galleryimage 02.png Dragons bod screamingdeath galleryimage 03.png Dragons bod screamingdeath stats backgroundimage.png DreamWorks Dragons Defenders of Berk - Season 2 Premiere (480p).flv snapshot 00.04 -2013.09.10 18.38.50-.png HTTYD 17 - Screaming Death.png SD.jpg SDOUTCASTATTACK.png Screaming Death.png Screaming Death Flight.png Screamingdeath.jpg Thumbnail 34314.png Toothless attacks the screaming death.png Tumblr muibkyK20l1spqqafo4 250.gif Tumblr mvynyvCK7N1rletc5o1 r1 1280.jpg Thank you.JPG|A "Thanking Roar" Thanks.JPG Together.JPG Reunited.JPG|The Screaming Death finally back with its mother Trivia *The Screaming Death seems to be the first dragon in the series to be a sub-species of another dragon. *The Screaming Death's fire breath is very similar to a 3-round/5-round burst gun, as it fires 3-5 small shots in quick succesion (possibly more) and its frills flash with each shot which would be comparable to muzzle flash. *The Screaming Death is a Boulder class dragon, like the Whispering Death. *The Screaming Death's egg resembles a Whispering Death's egg, but larger in size and color red. Either the Outcasts were extremely stupid and didn't register that one of their own eggs was much bigger to begin with, the Screaming Death had been on Berk all along and would only hatch if there were more Whispering Deaths present than had previously been available, or the hundred years by sheer coincidence happened to be up when the Whispering Death eggs hatched. *The Screaming Death is the third dragon that wasn't in the Book of Dragons (first the Red Death and then the Typhoomerang). This is because the Screaming Death is a rare mutation of the Whispering Death (It may not be in the book but is somehow mentioned by Bork but yet, even though Bork mentioned dragons that were only rumored multiple times, he didn't document them in the book of dragons but would document every other rumor species in it though so this is thought to be an error of the script or a plot error). *The Screaming Death is attracted to bright and intense light, unlike the Whispering Death. *From the relationship shown between the Screaming Death and the Whispering Deaths present, the Screaming Death is presented as an "alpha male" to the group, because of its sheer size and power. The Screaming Death's scream attracts Whispering Deaths to it, the Whispering Deaths willingly carry it when it injures its wings, and the Screaming Death is brought food rations by the Whispering Deaths. Whether or not this was an instinctive relationship between the two species, an instinctive response for Whispering Deaths amongst their pack or a single example of dominance from the one Screaming Death is unknown. *The name for the Screaming Death originated from Tuffnut after he heard it scream. *In Tunnel Vision, Fishlegs describes the Screaming Death as a titan wing, this could mean that the Screaming Death has done its 5 stages of growth. This would be possible if the mutation affected the Screaming Death's growth. If its true there could be another stage or stages other than egg, tiny tooth, short wing, broad wing, and titan wing. *According to Bork's Archive notes, the Screaming Death only hatches once every hundred years. *It is possible that it will grow even bigger. *The Screaming Death chasing Hiccup and Toothless in Tunnel Vision, had similar moves that Hiccup and Toothless used when the Red Death chased them; like going up and down. *The Screaming Death strangely shares traits and features with The Great Devourer from the Lego Ninjago TV series. Similarities include the fact they are both reptiles, obviously, the fact that they both have caused mass destruction, they are both massive and worm-like, they both burrow, the Screaming Death "devoured" islands and The Great Devourer threatened to devourer Ninjago, Both have VERY big teeth, and both could theoretically live for extremely long lifespans. *It is revealed that the reason why the Screaming Death has constantly been going on a rampage is because he was looking for his mother, the Whispering Death on Outcast Island that hatched all the eggs and were planted underneath Berk in episode 1. Differences to the Whispering Death *The Whispering Death is dullish green and grey, when the Screaming Death is white. *The Screaming Death seems to be able to withstand sunlight as it chases Hiccup and Toothless in broad daylight, while Whispering Deaths are normally scared of the sunlight. *The Whispering Death's eyes are white, while the Screaming Death's eyes are red. *The Whispering Death's teeth are yellow and are different sizes. The canines are twice as big as the other teeth (possibly bigger than the Screaming Death's). The Screaming Death's teeth are white and equal in sizes. *The Whispering Death's inner teeth are from left to right. The Screaming Death's inner teeth are from front to back. *The Whispering Death's mouth is bigger and has barely any chin. The Screaming Death's mouth is like many other dragons (unlike the Whispering Death's, which is shaped like an oval if you look from the front) and it has a large chin. *The Whispering Death shoots rings of fire. The Screaming Death shoots combustive fireballs kind of like a gun with rapid fire. *The Whispering Death create whispering sounds that agitate dragons. The Screaming Death create screams that disorientate dragons. *A Thunderdrum can stun the Screaming Death but the Whispering Death isn't too vulnerable to Thunderdrum attacks. *The Screaming Death has 6 times to shoot out its spines before recharging, while the whispering death seemed to have infinite shots, and regrow it's spines very fast(like a deadly nadder). Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Season 2 dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Dragons with immunities